1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module which may be used in an electronic apparatus constructed by high-speed semiconductor processors, and more particularly relates to an optical unit forming such an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in large scale integrated (LSI) circuits such as semiconductor processors, operation speed has increased more and more. Especially, although it was impossible to operate complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processors at 1 GHz ten years ago, 1 GHz CMOS processors have been now put into practice. Further, 10 GHz CMOS processors have been developed.
Under the circumstances, in an electronic apparatus constructed by motherboards, high-speed semiconductor processors provided on the motherboards, and so on, there is a limit in ensuring quality of signals when the semiconductor processors are electrically connected to each other by only electrical interconnection layers formed in the motherboards, and when the motherboards are electrically connected to each other by only electrical cable connectors.
Thus, conventionally, using optical modules in the electronic apparatus has been proposed so that optical interconnection layers are substituted for a part of the electrical interconnection layers, as disclosed in, for example, JP-2004-253456 A, JP-2005-044966 A and P-2004-240220 A.